Those Who go Unnoticed
by OrangeColorSky
Summary: Whiskey eyes, gorgeous features, and a witty mind. How had Hermione not noticed him before? Maybe it was the fact that he was a Slytherin, or maybe that he was quiet until now. Whatever the reason, she sure is taking notice now. *Original Character Based off of Teen Wolf's Stiles Stilinski.
1. Oblivious and Slytherin

He had been watched her from a far for the past couple months know. Not in a creepy way, but in a more 'curious' manner. He noticed her at breakfast, half invested in conversation with Potter and Weasley, and half invested in a volume of a larger size. She always seemed so engaged in her book that she would barely notice when it ended for the day's classes to begin.

He would see her every now and again in the hallways, constantly in a hurry. She most often alone. In the court yard, in the library, in classrooms. The more he watched, the curiouser and curiouser she became. He had wanted to approach her on a handful of occasions, but he wasn't sure he should. Was she intimidating? She most definitely was. One thing for sure was that Ian wanted desperately to at least be in Hermione Granger's line of vision, like she was in his.

"Miss Granger, put your hand down." Snape scolded the girl, for the umpteenth time that year. Ian hated when this would happen. _Just let her answer the question_. Honestly, she was probably the only one in the room who knew it anyway.

Nearly 40 some minutes later the lesson let out. As always, Hermione was one of the last one's sitting there, collecting her things. Ian wasn't going to let this ridiculous fear stop him anymore. Today he was going to talk to her. After 6 years of being in the same vicinity, but never gaining the courage to do anything, he was going to say something.

"Snape's a real toad." Were the words the popped from his mouth. Ian could have slapped himself, but he remained still.

She turned her head to look at him. "I'm sorry?" She questioned, brows furrowed – eyes sparkling.

"He just never seems to give you the time of day." He responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

Why hadn't she noticed him before? He wasn't unattractive by any means, quite the opposite. With his dark-chestnut hair and whiskey colored eyes… yet, she couldn't place him. She looked at his robes. Slytherin. Might be a possible explanation… still.

"Well… yes. But is suppose I can be quite tiring." She gave him a small smile. "And besides, it doesn't affect my grades any."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You deserve better, regardless of how well your marks are." Glancing down at the ground, he continued, "I'm Ian by the way. Ian Rosewell."

"Nice to meet you. Hermione Granger." She tossed her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure you would have to be an idiot to not know who you are." He responded walking out of the classroom by her side. It didn't take a genius mind to know precisely what he was talking about.

Hermione huffed. "You know, just because I'm Harry's friend doesn't mean we're attached at the hip."

"I've noticed." Was all he said.

"Good for you." She was now avoiding eye contact.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Hermione. All I meant was that… well you're not invisible." Ian yammered off when he noticed her distaste.

She stopped in her tracks, not entirely sure of what to say. "Thank you? I'm not really sure if that was a complement or not."

"Trust me, it is." He smiled wide, grateful this wasn't going as bad as he thought.

She reciprocated the gesture. "I'm headed to the library… would you like to join me?"

"You have no idea."

Hermione kept wondering to herself why she hadn't noticed Ian before. Even if he is a Slytherin, they would have been paired in so many classes together, both being 6th years. She studied him silently doing course work. From the way he chewed his bottom lip while writing, the moles dotting his neck, to the way he mouthed the words he was reading.

"Do we have Potions together?" She asked while trying to seem disinterested.

He looked up from his parchment, mid-scribble. "Yeah, I sit in the back with Draco."

 _So he's friends with Malfoy._ "Funny, I haven't noticed you."

"I try not to talk much. No point if I understand the material." He lifted his thumb nail to his lips and started absentmindedly chewing. She wasn't sure if his nervous menstruations were because of her, or some sort of personality trait. Whatever it was, it made her curious.

"I see, and are you friends with Malfoy… Draco?" Hermione didn't want to assume things, but when it came to Malfoy, she was normally right to think the worst.

"Not really, he's just the only other Slytherin in that class." Ian responded.

She had to think. The Advanced potion's class was rather small, only 13 students or so. From her house, there was only herself, Harry, Lavender, and Ron. One Hufflepuff and the rest were Ravenclaw. She had only noticed Malfoy as a Slytherin.

"I'm sorry I haven't noticed you before." She stated as they both stood up to exit the library. The two of them had been there for a few hours and it was almost time for supper.

His eyes brightened, "Not a problem, I'm glad I said something."

"Me too."

They walked side by side to the Great Hall, saying nothing to each other, they split to sit at their respected table. Half way through the meal, Hermione glanced away from her conversation with Neville to look over at the Slytherin table. Whisky Amber eyes matched with hers.

Whatever this was going to be, Hermione was ok with it.


	2. What is this Feeling?

What is this Feeling

It had been a month since Ian and Hermione's first meeting. After that, they stuck to studying in the library together. None of her fellow Gryffendors noticed her new friend. And same goes for Ian's Slytherins. It was like they were in on a secret, they were ok with it. Not that it actually was secret, mind you.

That is, until Ron started acting like a prat and started sucking face with Lavender Brown in almost every corner, hidden or otherwise, of the castle. It was tearing away at Hermione's patience.

"Is everything alright Mione?" Ian had adapted the nick name to her recently.

Hermione sniffled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't bother with eye contact.

He gave her a concerned look and put his hand over the pages she was reading. "You're crying into your book."

She couldn't deny it. She always had Ron in the back of her mind, whether she liked it or not. "It's just been a bad day." She was trying to deny it, to herself more than Ian.

"What happened?" He wasn't going to allow her avoidance. Hermione had learned by now that Ian was as stubborn as she was, a bit on the needy side too.

"It's just… I'm tired of certain people." Up until now Hermione had yet to bring Ron or Harry into any of their conversations. To her, they didn't seem to matter as much when she was around Ian.

"Weasley?" He had stuck to calling them by their surnames. More of a Slytherin thing than anything else.

"How did you know?" She wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

He stood up and moved to the other side of their table. "You would have to be blind to not notice him and Brown snogging around the school." He didn't like seeing her this way, it was downright depressing. "I'm curious though, why do you care so much?" There was a tinge of jealousy in the way he asked her. He wasn't stupid, he saw the way Ron looked at her. And the way she looked at him.

"I…" She stopped, did she really want to say her feelings for Ron outload? Would it ruin any chance with Ian? Shit. "He's my friend. I think I'm aloud to have an opinion when a leach is sucking up any intelligence he has."

 _Hermione's cute when she's angry._ Ian chuckled, flipping the page of his charms text. "I think she's a little ditsy, but I wouldn't go as far as calling her a leach."

The tears had stopped with her fear of her embarrassment. She knew he was seeing through her. "Fine. At one point, I thought he and I… would be together."

He didn't even pretend to act surprised. "That's not really a secret, Hermione."

"Right." Hermione breathed. She figured that as well, that everyone thought they would be an item. Sometimes she wondered if her feelings where of what other people wanted of her. "I'm sorry."

Ian was confused. "What are _you_ sorry for, you're the one who's crying."

"For crying, I tend to do it a lot."

He reached forward to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. But her eyes grew wide and she jerked away. "What are you doing?"

"Hair in your face…" He was taken back.

She stared at him for a moment. Hermione allowed him to continue to brush her hair back, going silent as a shiver went up her spine.

"There you go." He commented with a cheeky grin. "Much better."

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't crying anymore, which was good. Her mood had improved significantly. "Thank you."

Ian watched as she continued her reading with a smile on her face. He went back to his own homework, thankful that he could help.


	3. The Act Part I

The Act Part I

Hogsmead. The place where Hogwarts' students get to stretch their legs and get away from the large stone walls of school. Normally, Hermione would take this time to have a butter beer with Ron, Harry, or even Neville. The night previously, however, someone had other ideas.?

"Hermione?" Ian spoke up after being silent for most of the night. They were in the library, once again, working on their term papers for Snape.

She was enthralled in her reading. Without looking up, she answered "Ian?"

"I… I was wondering. If you would like…" She paid no attention to his rambling, she also wasn't making any effort into responding and had yet to look up.

Ian let out a huff. "Could you please look at me?" He knew that she could sometimes get caught up in a task, but this was important. At least it was to him. "I'm trying to ask you something."

She put down her quill. Irritated by his disturbance she snapped a quick "What is it?"

He knew that bothering her while she was so intensely studying was a bad idea, but he didn't really care all that much. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

Ian sucked a breath in. He wasn't known for his apprehension, one of the reasons Hermione liked him so much. But asking a girl out was a task that is to cause nervousness. Even if it was Hermione.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" He forced out, avoiding her gaze.

Hermione picked up her quill to start her work again. "I don't know why the production. I was going to ask you later myself."

She didn't get it. She thought that 'going' with him meant he wanted to go in a friendly manner. Like they have been doing for the past few months.

"No." Ian breathed out. "That's not what I meant." He reached over to gently take her hand.

She was caught off guard, her ink pot spilled over when she took her hand away. "What are you doing?" She quickly snatched the pot up.

"Trying to be serious." He grabbed her hand again, she didn't pull back. "I don't think you understand."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "No?"

"Nope"

She wasn't that dense. She knew exactly what was going on. Not at first, but he now had that glint in his eye. That same glint that she saw every time they were in class and he objected her opinion. The same glint that she noticed when he thought she wasn't watching.

"And what exactly don't I understand?" She was teasing him now, her heart beats picking up speed.

He breathed out with a pleading look, "I want to go to hogsmead with you. One a _date_."

"Oh? Well if that's all you wanted to ask…" she said like it was no big deal, taking in the disappointed look on his face. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

In an instant, his face became brighter with a large goofy smile plastered on his face. "Fantastic!"

Hermione shook her head and continued her work. 'How in the hell he got sorted into a Slytherin is beyond me.'


	4. The Act Part II

The Act Part II

With the end of autumn approaching marks the beginning of winter. And all the activities the go along with it. It marks the end of long sun-filled days, the end of warmth on your face and studying in the courtyard. Though, it does have its perks. The common room fires are far more enjoyable and hot cocoa becomes necessary for a quiet night in. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. 'Merlin, help me.'

The walk to Hogsmead was to be expected, chilly and breezy. Ian had noticed a small shiver from Hermione and takes off his house scarf to place it around her neck. She looked down at the gold and silver coloring surrounding her, warming her in seconds.

If it had been anyone else, she would have immediately ripped it off to toss back to its owner. But Ian wasn't just anyone, she considered him to have special privileges when it came to small acts of kindness like that.

"Thank you" She uttered, her lips curling upward in a smile.

Ian looked down at her with heated amber eyes. "Don't mention it."

They enjoyed walking side by side, in silence, in each other's company until arriving at the 'Three Broom Sticks.'

"What will yee have?" the old ever graying bartender asked.

"Two butterbeers sir." Ian knew what she wanted, remembering what she said the night before about how she enjoyed buttery taste and admitted its relaxing qualities.

Hermione went to pull money from her pocket, but was interjected by Ian saying, "It's on me." And dropping a few coins onto the old table with a toothy grin. Her instincts wanted to argue with him, to allow her to pay for herself. However, it was a kind gesture that she refused to interject. Or maybe it was the damb butterflies in her stomach.

They spoke softly. Talking of innocent subjects, like life away from Hogwarts, until their drinks came.

"As I was saying, Romania is a wonderful place to visit in the summer." Hermione continued, butter colored foam coating her upper lip.

Ian was only half focused to her words, too involved with how cute she looked with the foam nearly dripping to her chin.

"You're not paying attention to what I'm saying." She gave him an annoyed glare, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

Ian shook his head. "Sorry, you just have a bit of…" he trailed off, reaching over to her. Hermione froze, a warm chill running up her spine. He used his thumb to wipe away the access drink. An act that was not unlike others he had done before. His eyes melted into hers, a kindness shone through. Just like that first time.

"Thank you," she whispered, touching the spot where his thumb just was. "I didn't know."

Ian giggled, "You were so into what you were saying, I doubt you would have if I hadn't." He glanced down at his watch. They were supposed to be back at the school around 5. It was now 4. "I think we should be headed back, don't want old McGonigall catching us late."

"No. We wouldn't want that, she'd take points away for sure." Truth be told, Hermione didn't mind her head of house's lack of favoritism when it came to those stupid points. It kept all the Gryffendors in check, even in their tower.

He stood up and offer her his hand. "Well milady… mind if we take a troll back to that school of ours?" Ian bowed and everything, treating her like a proper lady. At least one from a couple hundred years ago.

Hermione turned red in the face and she shook her head in amusement before taking his hand. "Oh, I suppose, Sir Rosewell. I'm quite spend." She tried to give him her best American accent, which came out more Texan than anything else.

Ian burst out laughing, "We are going to have to work on that, you sound like my uncle Chuck. When he's had too much tequila."

"We may just get along then."

"Eh… he's a required taste."

"Challenge accepted."

"If you say so." 'Always if you say so.'


	5. The Act Part III

The Act Part III

"You don't have to walk me back to the tower, it's on the opposite side of the castle." Hermione pointed out. Ian was walking her back from their date. The two of them had enjoyed a leisurely walk back to the castle. Talking in whispers. Side by side as other students laughed and ran past them.

"What? And leave you to play with the other lions?" Ian held his hand over his heart and gave her a hurt look.

Hermione rolled her eyes, hardly amused. "Well, you should get back to your house. Must have _some_ friends waiting for you?"

"Only acquaintances." He confessed, leaning on the wall.

"No friends in the snake pit?" She really wanted to know. Was his annoyance for his house real? Was it just a snarky act? He had to have at least one friend. Well, besides herself.

"Not really," That was going to be a conversation for another time. Hermione made a mental note.

He didn't want to admit it, but they were nearing the end of their time together that day. It had been perfect. He found no reasons to be annoyed, which was rare. It had been the two of them together, like he had imagined for the past few months… them being together outside of school. But he wasn't going to allow this to end without doing the one thing he promised himself he would do.

Ian reached over to her and gripped her hand, pulling her closer. Hermione looked up at him in surprise, also with enduring eyes. He was positive she felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

He knitted his fingers into her hair and lowered his face. Their lips warmly connected. Her breath caught in her lungs, moaning highly. She obliged and pressed into him, her stomach about to explode into a thousand butterflies.

Hermione could find it in herself to care when Lavender and Ron came up to the porthole. She didn't care about how Ron's face reddened with anger when he saw them.

Because at that moment, Ian was everything.


	6. Unusual Bonds

Unusual Bonds

The answer to Hermione's question on Ian's social life came a few days after their date. She was paying him more attention now. Not just in the library or in private corners.

She was walking to breakfast one morning when she heard Ian's voice. With her face brightening, she followed that sound. But her face instantly fell when she saw exactly _who_ he was talking to. Cormac McLaggan. They didn't look unlike how Ron and Harry looked when they were walking to class, talking about something in a _gripping_ conversation. Hermione watched as the two smiled at whatever comment spoken, laughing as the other retorted.

"Hey Granger!" Cormac waved in her direction. Ian looked her way, pink washing over his cheeks.

"Hey…" She walked up to them. They were much taller than Ron or Harry, making her feel like a mouse. "What's ah… going on?" She squinted at Ian.

"Oh, you know, just catching up on how ridiculous it is we have to take so many Ministry required tests this year." Hermione knew Cormac had a crush on her. She knew it for a while now. Since term started.

"I see… Ian could I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, not actually knowing what she was going to say. Too early, it was just too early for this.

"Yah," he said, standing up from his leaned position on the brick wall. He turned and waived at Cormac. "catch you later man." Hermione could tell that what Ian said wasn't a typical remark, it was rather _American_. She was used to it by now, but judging by how the other boy waved as well – with confused eyes- she could see that it had caught him off guard.

"What's up?" Ian wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked. Her cheeks turning pink, she was not used to any sort of PDA, no matter how small.

"I didn't know you were friends with Cormac." She stated softly, her books wrapped to her chest.

"Only in passing," He clarified. They were now nearly to the great hall, and she still hadn't spoken to Ron about what he saw the other night. "Why? Does he bother you or something?"

She had to think about it. Cormac wasn't necessarily a bad person, in fact they really hadn't spoken outside of class in the past 6 years. He only was a problem because Ron, yet again, had a problem with him. "No, I was just wondering."

The went on to sit at their separate tables. Unfortunately, for Hermione, it was just Ron seated by Harry. With no Lavender. Which would normally be ideal, but Lavender being around seems to help Ron keep his feelings to himself.

"Hello boys," she said in a small, high tone. She everted all eye contact and went straight for the orange juice. Harry was reading the daily profit without such care. However, Ron was looking at Hermione in an uncomfortable way. Face slightly turning pink and fingers twitching.

"Hermione, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Ron said. He was desperate for her to tell him everything. Desperate for her to say that what he saw the other night was nothing. Harry's head snapped up from the inked page. Not that he normally cared about who Hermione was with, it was the angered way Ron approached it.

"Well it's… recent," she simply stated, not wanting to further the subject.

"Well it didn't look recent the other night!" he was turning an even darker shade of pink.

Hermione tried not to display her anger, "not really any of your business Ronald." She was mono tone. Not wanting to deal any further, she took one last bite of her eggs and stood up. "I'll see you later Harry."

"What's her problem?" Ron asked, watching his angered friend walk away.

"Don't know, I have enough girl problems of my own…" Harry breathed, thinking about his tense relationship with Ron's sister.

"Hey Granger!" Hermione heard from behind her later that day in the corridor. The voice sent shivers to her core.

"Cormac," She acknowledged her blonde house mate. His face was bright and beaming, making Hermione even more uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you would care to join Ian and I on a little adventure?" He guided her into a corner, lowering his voice.

She perked up at the mention of Ian. She needed more excuses to see the odd Slytherin. No matter how sketchy the idea. "What sort of _little adventure_?"

"Oh… just… something I've been wanting to do. Rosewell said he'd go if I could convince you."

She really didn't need to be asked twice. "Um… when?" She whispered out.

Cormac looked around for any teachers. "Now." He gripped her arm, almost causing her to lose her books.

Part of her wanted to complain, part of her didn't care. And part of her itched to run to her next too classes she would be missing if he wasn't dragging her in the direction of the forbidden forest.


End file.
